


i don't wanna miss you tonight

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: i only lie when i love you [9]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Apologies, M/M, acceptance of feelings, getting out of denial, jaebum got his head out of his ass, the future is looking bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: acceptance and forgiveness are definitely the first two steps to a better future





	i don't wanna miss you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> title from iris - goo goo dolls

It was suppose to be a day for Jinyoung to be able to sit down and relax by himself in the dorm. Mark out doing who even knows what, while Yugyeom was out bowling with Jungkook, which Jinyoung knew meant he was going to be gone literally all day and not come back until late hours of the night. The two barely get to see each other, so when they have the chance, they take advantage of it. 

There's a knocking at the dorm door and he gets it, surprised to see it's Jaebum. "No one else is here," he says, knowing that it's cold, but he doesn't know how else he's suppose to act anymore. Jaebum set this tone for them, and so Jinyoung would follow it. 

"I know," Jaebum looks nervous. "Can I still come in?" 

Against his better judgement, Jinyoung let's him in. They both take a seat on the couch, on the complete opposite ends, and Jinyoung thinks it's the perfection representation of how their relationship is right now. "Why did you even come here Jaebum?" 

_Because I wanted to see you_. "Sooyoung and I broke up." 

"Oh," Jinyoung says, not expecting to hear that. He doesn't really know how to react to that one either, or how he even feels about it. Does he care? Is he glad? Does he think Jaebum deserves it. 

"Yeah," Jaebum nods. "But the funny thing is, I'm not upset about it." 

He knows that Jaebum is just talking, but he feels that same impatience grow and he finds himself snapping, "You didn't just come here because you broke up with her. What is it really Jaebum?" 

"You were right," he says then, glancing back down. "About everything. That I'm g-gay." 

He's once against stunned into a silence, thousands of things going through his head all at once. At first he wants to say, no shit that he is right, of course he is. And then comes the anger and frustration that Jaebum shows up when it's convenient for him, despite leaving Jinyoung hurting for absolute months now. 

But then that's being pushed to the side because he knows how far in denial Jaebum was, and he's finally admitting it out loud. That Jaebum is coming to talk to him, and is opening up, genuinely, and being honest, not just with harsh words. That he's reaching out. And that- that's more important that Jinyoung's own bitterness. 

Once Jaebum starts, he doesn't stop. "And I was just so damn scared and I honestly still am. But I treated you like shit in the process and I knew that, but somehow I kept trying to justify that it would be worth it, that with pushing you away that the thoughts or feelings would go away, but they didn't Jinyoung. And I tried with Sooyoung, and you were right once again and I was just so damn mad. And I'm sick of trying to force myself to be something I'm not. And you don't have to accept my apology, because for a man that's suppose to love you, I didn't really show it at all. But... I guess... I just want you to know that I am sorry." 

Jinyoung's silent as he stares at Jaebum, a mix of hurt and pride filling him. After all of this, Jaebum is finally working on accepting himself. "Jaebum, hey Jaebum look at me please? I accept your apology, I do. None of that is an excuse to treat me the way that you did, but I... I understand it. It may take me awhile to get over that hurt, but I was telling the truth when I said that I wanted to help you, I still do. I still forgive you and... I still love you."

Everything isn't fixed but acceptance and forgiveness are definitely the first two steps to a better future.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last one !!! thanks y'all for reading. this is one of those songfic series i wasn't planning, but all of them end up like that i guess this and you hate me now (you love me now)   
> anyways i hope you guys liked this word vomit


End file.
